


[Podfic] the curlew calls

by darkanddeadlydesires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bloodplay mention, Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Forced Drinking, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Control, M/M, Omorashi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Spanking, Watersports, dubious consent involving alcohol and drugs, inappropriate use of chess as a distraction tactic, references to gore and also maybe some vore, so many water metaphors it is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanddeadlydesires/pseuds/darkanddeadlydesires
Summary: a loss of control in two parts(a choose-your-own desperation fic)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] the curlew calls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the curlew calls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370302) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



**Chapter 1:** Introduction: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FXaia6qafBpQ8X0--JLqw0DGmXx00LnU/view?usp=sharing)

**a choose your own desperation adventure fic in two parts:**

**Chapter 2: part i[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f5hfDaW05wSWrhmXz6Diy58C4oNsXCAf/view?usp=sharing):** late night chess, too many alcoholic drinks, a liberal use of the force, a mischievous kylo ren, and a desperate hux.

**Chapter 3 part ii[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QriO2fxFou24edoBEuQXDLZnzNGQrvgu/view?usp=sharing):** a mission gone awry, a spiraling kylo ren, too much water and also a drugged liquid, a steady and in control hux, and a desperate kylo ren.

**bonus:** read both for double the sin.


End file.
